


Always a Winner to Me

by justyoumeandthestars



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Grammy's, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is stressed over the Grammys. Tommy helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Winner to Me

Grammys. Music. Paparazzi. Attention. Awards. Losing. Winning.

Same thing, different year. Right? Wrong.

To some people – people without better things to do on a Sunday night, sure, it was the same old thing. But to Adam Lambert, this was a monument in history.

He was nominated. Fucking nominated for a Grammy.

He had half a mind to tell himself this wasn't going to happen this year. He was in a category with the King of Pop. He didn't stand a chance. Yet, there was part of him that thought he had this. It was his.

He deserved it. He'd come so far, done so much, worked so hard. He wanted this so bad. This song, the video, it changed people's outlooks on the raven haired man. It made him seem...human. But he continued to ask himself; Was that enough?

Then there was his Glamily. All of which he knew were behind him whether or not that Grammy was in his possession. Supportive tweets, phone calls, and texts had already been sent to him this morning.

One of which stood out most to Adam. Tommy's. Tommy – always so giddy when speaking of his Babyboy. Tommy, who had probably already taken in a few drinks that morning. Tommy, whom Adam had immense, undeniable feelings for.

Even thinking about Tommy had his smiling as he stepped out of his shower. He wrapped a red, plush towel around his waist, wiping the fog off his mirror. He sighed at his stressed reflection.

His face was clear of makeup, showing the freckles his fans so deeply loved, yet he himself so deeply hated. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his hair clean and snarly.

He picked up a brush, running it through those black locks. Then he dried off, pulling on jeans and exiting the bathroom. On his way back to his bedroom, he heard his doorbell ring. It could have been anyone, but he guessed it was someone who was early in the attempt to find the glam side of the rocker.

He padded barefoot to the door, opening it to find a small blonde. Tommy smiled up at him, his eyes lined in black. “What are you doing here, Glitterbaby?” Adam asked.

“Uh, well, I came to wish you luck.” The blonde stated. “And I know I called...and texted. And tweeted. But it just...I dunno. I wanted to see you in person.”

“Well that's very sweet of you.” Tommy bit his lip. “Wanna keep me company? Or, you know, from stressing to much over this?” The elfish boy nodded, entering the star's home. “What are you doing today, anyway?”

“I planned on getting wasted, but I ran out of booze. I was on my way to get some when I had a spark of inspiration to come here.”

“You can take mine if you want.” Adam told him, yanking on his hair slightly.

“You need to calm down, Babyboy. Maybe you're the one who needs a drink.”

“Can't drink. Can't show up to a red carpet drunk.”

“Since when have you played by the unwritten rules of society?” Tommy asked. Adam cracked a smile. The blonde walked off, returning minutes later with a drink in hand. “Don't ask, just drink it.”

The singer raised the glass to his lips, drinking. “That's horrible.”

“Yeah, but so is seeing you stressing.” Adam sat in a chair as Tommy awkwardly stood in the center of the room.

Adam gestured for Tommy to come closer, pulling the smaller – yet older – man down onto his lap. Tommy turned, straddling his boss and resting his hands on his chest. “Why are you so freaked?”

“Nerves.”

“Since when are you nervous?” Tommy questioned.

“Since I realized how fucking awesome it would be if I won this.”

“I think you should just...breathe.” Tommy told him. The black haired man in front of him stared into those brown eyes as the blonde's face grew closer.

Their lips touched – not a rare occurrence. Moving, opening, tongues caressing. It temporarily relieved the stress the award had put on his shoulders. Tommy's hands ran down Adam's bare chest, long fingers looping around the waistband of his jeans. “Tommy,” he breathed.

“Just let me do this. Please. Don't think, just go with it.” Adam nodded. Lips met again, moans erupting minutes later. The blonde worked both pairs of pants to their ankles, throwing them across the room. Stripping his small, thin shirt, they sat in boxers, panting messes on a chair.

Thin fingers jutted under the fabric of the singer's boxers. Grabbing the erect member, Adam's head dropped back as a sound boomed through his throat. “Fuck.” He grunted as the small hand pumped. Licking his lips, he shut his eyes. Tommy's hand was hot, melting to Adam's dick.

“Babyboy, so nice for me.” Tommy murmured into his ear. “So hard.”

“Always hard for you.” He felt lips smirk against his ear, the hand not around his cock pulling his hair. He moaned, “T-Tommy. Faster.”

Tommy complied, hand pumping faster, wrist twisting. Adam's fingers locked around the flesh of Tommy's waist, potential bruises forming. A strangled moan ripped through him as Tommy's thumb rubbed over the head, collecting droplets of precum on his skin.

“I'm...Tommy, almost there.”

Tommy captured Adam's lips with his, pumping a few more times before Adam broke off, shouting Tommy's name. The blonde continued to pump, carrying him through the orgasm. White, hot cum was settled around his fist as he let Adam go, licking his own skin clean.

Adam's blue eyes locked with the smaller man's innocent ones as his small, pink tongue connected with his fingers, licking each one individually clean. “Glitterbaby, so perfect.” Tommy smiled.

“You know, know matter what happens tonight...you'll always be a winner to me.” Adam's lips were graced with a smile, then covered with another pair. He could taste his cum on Tommy's tongue, making his smile grow wider.


End file.
